Simplify the following expression: $ k = \dfrac{10q - 10}{q - 10} + 4 $
Answer: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. Multiply the second expression by $\dfrac{q - 10}{q - 10}$ $ \dfrac{4}{1} \times \dfrac{q - 10}{q - 10} = \dfrac{4q - 40}{q - 10} $ Therefore $ k = \dfrac{10q - 10}{q - 10} + \dfrac{4q - 40}{q - 10} $ Now the expressions have the same denominator we can simply add the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10q - 10 + 4q - 40}{q - 10} $ $k = \dfrac{14q - 50}{q - 10}$